


The Casualty

by AngelPines



Series: Faded Memories [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Female Reader, First Reader insert, Forbidden Friendship, Gen, Hinted reincarnation, Kingdom of Mewni, Reader is Moon's older sister, Reader-Insert, Regicide, Royalty, Spoilers - The Battle For Mewni, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelPines/pseuds/AngelPines
Summary: She didn't mean to strike you.  She didn't! You were supposed to be in your room, away from this fight! It was your fault their mother was dead! So then... why did you come to save him?





	The Casualty

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the recent release of the spell book, some information here is dated. For instance, the reader's view on her mom and monsters. In future stories in this series, I will try to add that material in.

You paced around your room, glancing every now and then to the large window overlooking the barren cornfield. Now, to your disgust, it was a wasteland. Filled with the bodies of soldiers from your family's own troops, and the troops of the monsters.

Why though? Why did they have to fight? Sure, they looked different, but the few monsters you got to know were quite nice. Pleasant even! Even the one you first met... all those months ago in the forest. Forbidden to enter, or even approach such a dastardly area. As the eldest, you were first in line for the throne. Two more years, and you would have been crowned the next queen. You had your whole life ahead of you. Then... it all fell to pieces.

And it all was because of him.

Toffee.

That immortal lizard was an enigma, no use arguing about it. He spoke calmly, and rarely had you ever seen him lose his temper.  _Did he ever?_  You couldn't quite recall. Every visit, all the times you skipped out of those important meetings to see him in his castle, all were a blur at this point. Your younger sister, Moon, had kept asking where you would go, and what you were doing. But each time, you would lie to her face. Moon couldn't know, and neither could anyone else.

You were... unique, from your sister. True, just like her, you had read the spell book, soaking up all of the knowledge it and Glossaryck held. Yet you knew there was more. Much more, than what the simple pages could tell you. Dimensions bound by different rules and laws. How things worked, and how you could manipulate them to your will. You were no Eclipse. Oh no, no. You didn't go towards dark magic. 

Even though her chapter didn't seem very scary. It was quite a good read, to be honest. You giggled at the memory. Moon had flipped when she came across you in the study; a cup of tea in one hand, and the skull lock beside you on the floor. 

You dealt with magic far beyond what Mewni considered impossible. You dealt with the astral plane. You could manipulate your spirit, allowing it to briefly leave your body and see glimpses of other worlds without the means of dimensional scissors. Hekapoo enjoyed the brief times you told her of your travels. No need for anyone to know of that. 

It wasn't all perfect, mind you. A side effect was being able to pick up on other forms mimicking the same idea. Auras, and astral forms traveling through the other dimension. An in-between, you decided. That seemed like a suitable name for the place.

There were other things you could do, besides the normal magical blasts from your hands after graduating from the wand. You could heal minor injuries, although it drained you of your health.

Teleportation though... that was your growing project.

Why rely on those scissors, when there was the idea of just... willing, yourself to another dimension? As much as you had looked into the idea, no other princess had ever tried such a thing. Such a strange and dangerous concept. A huge concentration of magic, or a strong mind, plus the ability to pinpoint exactly where you want to go; only then would one be able to fulfill such a feat. To your disappointment, you had yet to accomplish it. Though, you could leap small distances across the castle. It always exhausted you in the end, making you close to passing out. Bit by bit, it had gotten easier.

There were the few rather... embarrassing attempts. Getting your leg stuck through a door and having a guard cut you out. Dropping on top of Toffee while he returned to his castle, and ended up inches from hitting your face against his snout. How... entrancing his yellow eyes were up close-no.

Now was not the time to think back on such simpler times.

Now was the matter of why you were here, locked in your room.

"How could he? After all those times?" You banged your fist against the bedpost, glaring at a random wall. Your cheeks were already damp from crying earlier. "Why was I so foolish!? I should have known they would have found out!"

Your poor mother... she had never saw it coming.

You had told Toffee, at your last visit, how your family would never come to accept your choice in friends. How there would always be a divide between Mewmans and monsters. Sipping from your herbal tea, you gazed out the foggy window, smiling bitterly. "Wouldn't it be nice, though... for everyone to get along? For mother to understand?"

You had never made such a huge mistake, saying those words.

When you had returned home that evening, as it was a long walk to return to the castle, Moon had rushed to you in a panic, tears streaming from her face. After asking what was wrong, you had received the answer.

"Mom's dead!" She wailed, and dragged you to the castle's throne room. There she was, pale and lifeless in her throne, with a deep slash on her chest. Her dress was stained red through the tear, and guards were rushing towards the queen, several calling for medical help down the hall. The tipping point, was when you backed into the wall, you could almost hear his voice in your ear.

"This is all for you, my dear."

He had killed her... just so you wouldn't have to worry about what she would think about you two. 

You had broken down, falling to your knees and wailed. Everyone's attention turned to you, as several guards brought the queen away for any hope of recovery. But you knew it was too late. When Moon rushed over to you, bending down and asked what was wrong, what else could you do but tell the truth? That all of this... their only parent, their mother, the  **queen**... was murdered.

And it was all your fault.

Which now led to your situation now, being locked away in her room. Moon had automatically taken control as the queen, and the kingdom saw you as a traitor. "There must be some way out of this. They can't possibly keep me in here forever." They wouldn't... crystallize you, would they? You continued pacing, before pausing to look out the window.  _Is that... Moon?_ Pressing your hands against the cool glass, you could make out the blip that was Moon, riding her pig-goat towards the enemy's encampment. "What is she doing?" She reached her destination, climbed off, and began to speak to several monsters from her seat on the ground. However, your concern rose when Toffee, wearing those mocking skulls on his shoulders with the symbols painted on them, came out of a tent walking towards her. 

"Oh no. No, no, no! Moon get out of there!" You shouted, banging your hands on the pane. "I-I have to get down there!" But how? The door was locked, and you was too far away to run th... teleport. Yo-you couldn't. It was too far. The amount of magic to get there was too much.

 _But... I have to._ It was your fault that their mother had died, and you would not let Moon get herself killed too.  

Feeling the magic inside yourself begin to creep forward, you took a few steps back... and ran into the window. In a bright flash, you vanished, and reappeared in a hall of the castle. Not slowing down for a second, you kept running.  _Jump... now!_ Warping away just as a guard turned the corner, you reappeared outside the castle walls. Panting, you wiped the sweat from under your (H/C) bangs and continued sprinting. You were getting there. Two more jumps should do it.  _You... you have enough energy! You can make it!_

"What is she doing!?" Moon's arms were raised, and after looking up, (Y/N) saw dark storm clouds swirling in the sky. At the epicenter was Moon herself and Toffee, who gave the change of scenery an unimpressed look. She... she was going to attack him. _Wh-is she daft!? Does she really think she's going to hurt him?_ But did you want him hurt? "Aahhh!" You gave a frustrated yell, and jumped again. 

One more. Just one more, and you could stop this. 

Why though... why did you want to stop this? Was it because you didn't want your sister getting hurt from the army that stood in front of her? Or was it also because...?

Heh... you never could figure out what drew yourself to that lizard and keep you there for hours on end.

They were right in front of you, as you had launched yourself to the side instead of behind Moon. Having a clear view of what was happening, you felt your stomach twist as the glowing heart on the wand turned purple.  _A... she's using a forbidden spell._ Something like that... was only ever seen from Eclipsa. What was Moon thinking!? Where did she get the knowledge to preform that!?

"To blackest nights I pledge my soul and crush my heart."

One more jump. One more jump. ONE MORE JUMP!

"To summon forth a deathly power. To see my hatred foe devoured!"

"Enough of this." Toffee walked forward, ready to knock the wand from her wands. Moon raised it high, aimed and... 

"NOOOO!"

The blast struck true. But...

...its target had found another.

You had managed to reach them just in time, standing in front of him as the blast was fired. It burned through your chest, and you felt as if your insides were burning alive. Never had you felt such agony. Such torture. What... what had Moon done? What did she plan to do to Toffee, that instead was done unto you?

You began to collapse in front of Toffee, and the monster quickly caught you before you hit the ground. It was as if time itself had slowed down. The other troops around them were stunned. Moon stood there, hands over her mouth in horror; her wand had slowly regained its normal glow. She... she didn't mean to strike you. She didn't! You were supposed to be in your room, away from this fight! It was your fault their mother was dead! So then... why did you come to save him?

"(Y/N). (Y/N), open your eyes. Wake up. Wake up!" He shook you, only for your head to roll to the side. The same purple veins that had begun to crawl up Moon's arms began to swarm your skin, turning the (S/C) skin to an almost black color. Your arms and legs twitched violently, and slowly... you began to crumble into ashes. Eyes fluttering open, you stared emotionless up at him, but managed to give a faint smile. "(Y/N)..."

"Please... don't hate me for this." It was... dark now. All you could register from this point, was the monster's horrified face, and your sister... screaming in the background as the clopping of River's horse approached from the distance.

There were many casualties in this war.

Princess (Y/N) was not meant to be one of them.

* * *

"The light of loyalty can not be shaken;

for (Y/N) the Eternal, she shall one day awaken."

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many stories going on with my Fanfiction account that the SvtFoE one I've had planned won't be started for a while. So I decided to make a little one shot about my general idea here. I'm new at reader stories, but I think this wasn't too much of a disaster. Bit of a learning experience.
> 
> Angel


End file.
